Say It
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Having a crush on  your baby-sitter is something else especially he's a skeleton. Nergal Jr. knows he has to confess his feelings but unsure. Will a small kiss be proof enough? Request one-shot, Nergal Jr./Grim, T to be safe


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 who wants a Nergal Jr./Grim so it's a strange pairing even in my book and unsure **

**Disclaimers- Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy is own by Maxwell Atoms. I don't make any money off the series at all. I just usually write for my own enjoyment besides a hobby.**

Say it

Summary: Having a crush on your baby-sitter is something else especially he's a skeleton. Nergal Jr. knows he has to confess his feelings but unsure. Will a small kiss be proof enough? Request one-shot, Nergal Jr./Grim

* * *

><p>Jr.'s eyes widen at the sight of his crush walking through his house. Gulping, the teen blushes darkly before slapping his cheeks slightly while murmuring under his breath. He has to cool off right now. He goes to the bathroom holding on to the sink for dear life lost in his thoughts. How can he say is feelings?<p>

It's bad enough he has feelings for a guy a lot more older then him though is it his fault? Of all people to "Baby-sit" him it had to be Grim. God life isn't fair at all. He jumps hearing the door of the bathroom being knocked upon.

"Are you ok in there?" the voice asks making the teen's legs weak at the sound of it.

"I'm fine Grim," Nergal Jr. replies softly making the other blink at its softness shrugging it off.

Oh god he's an idiot that's for sure. What to do know? Should he just go with it and face the music? Or should he suffer a bit longer. He shakes his head leaving the rest room only to bump into a hard chest making his heart beat in his chest, adrenaline running through his veins. He nearly moans softly when the reaper place a hand on his chin tilting his head up looking at him carefully to see everything is well.

"Are you sure you okay Nergal?" Grim ask the sixteen year old who nods not looking at him.

He frowns with concern knowing that's not like him but didn't push the matter. Whatever is bothering the teen it better not cause him harm or else the person in hand will be facing him, Grim. Grim will admit he's slightly fond of the teen then again it's your friend's kid so of course you'll care about him. Grim find himself pondering over this before shrugging his shoulders lost in his thoughts.

'He's still a kid so don't worry too much,' Grim though trying to keep things off of his mind especially Jr. He couldn't think of him more then his friend's son though it's a wonder what he thought since his father is dating someone finally after a couple of years since his wife's demise. He knows the teen's father is worried about Jr. since he doesn't go out on dates at all. He wishes to be some type of help for the teen.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't expect Nergal Jr. to get on his tiptoes and kiss him on the lips. He groans darkly making the smaller male whimper before being pinned. The teen didn't expect for Grim to be dominate like then again it may be his first relationship.

Pulling away, Grim ask softly, "Nergal why did you just kiss me?"

He watches the younger male turn a dark pink color making him adorable in his eyes. Should he go through with what his father ask of him? He wants to though it's up to the teen as well since he won't do anything to push Jr. farther.

"I…I really like you and wanted to do it for some time but unsure how to say it," the teenager replies quietly making Grim raise a brow.

So the teenager has feelings for him. It turns out to be better then he expected then. He tilts his chin up brushing his lips against the teen making him gasp and whimper with contentment. He won't go no farther then he is right now.

"Grim?"

Grim smirks a tiny bit whispering in the teen's ears, "I like you to my little one. I promise to take care of you since your father asks me to and along which I wanted to."

Nergal blinks in shock as Grim holds him against him making the teen shake. Sure he'll eventually be dominated for now he's wiling to be nurture first.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Its done though can't say if its shouta or not other then it's a request one-shot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
